Kirai Skirata
'''Kirai Ordo '''is a young 19 year old human male force-sentive Mandalorian mercenary, bounty hunter and a member of Clan Ordo. He is a descendant of the Legendary Mandalorian Warrior Canderous Ordo (better known as Mandalore the Preserver) and the Exiled Jedi Meetra Surik. He is also the son of a Mandalorian Father and a Jedi Mother as well as an exiled member of the Mandalorian resistance movement known as the Mandalorian Preservers. He is also the newest crew member of the Ghost and replaces Ezra (whom he considers a brother) as the main protagonist of the series. Biography (Under construction) Appearance Kirai has albino like features, such as pale skin, pink-red eyes and white hair (he mostly resembles Nero from Devi May Cry 4), he also has large burned scar on his neck and has stitches on his lips, giving him a zombie/ghoul like appearance. He wears a full set of the skull shaped Mandalorian Executioner armor (which orginally belonged to his father) painted red with the blood of his fallen enemies (minus the skull shaped part on the helmet, which instead has bloody finger markings vertical to the right side of the shape) with the mark of the Neo-Crusaders painted on the left chest plate with his right shoulder pad bearing the insignia of Clan Ordo and his left bearing the trational Mandalorian Mythosaur skull symbol. He also wears his mother's black scarf across his neck. Personality and Traits Much like his ancestor and most mandalorians , Kirai is a proud, fanatical, ruthless, merciless, aggressive, battle hungry individual, but is also mentally unstable, violent, rude, snarky, murderous, foul-mouthed, hot-headed, psychotic, rebellious, undiplomatic, trigger happy and short-tempered. While most Mandalorians enjoy the thrill of battle, Kirai enjoys it the most and treats it like he's in heaven as he really enjoys killing (much to the dismay of his fellow crew mates that they question his morality and sanity). He also enjoys using his mother's lightsaber and doesn't hesitate to use it. He also expresses a burning and uncontrollable hatred for the Empire (especially it's dark force users) as they had killed his parents and murdered many members of his clan. He is also known to butt heads with Kanan when comes to authority and orders. He also greatly despises Chopper due to his antics that he was more than willing to shot him out of an airlock or blast him into scrap metal. He also harbors a strong dislike for Sabine, due to not being as "in touch" with her heritage as the rest of her kin, her history with the Mandalorian terrorist group Deathwatch as all as her being a former student in the Imperial Academy. While he respects his fellow Mandalorians, he harbors outright animosity and hatred for Mandalorians who sided with the Empire, bitterly considering them to be " self-subjected traitors", which caused him to snap and went a on self-ordered solo mission and massacred an Imperial Accadmy outpost on Ordo as he felt the Students should've resisted joining the Empire and died with honor instead of giving in to their demands, this eventually led to his exile from the Preservers for purposely attacking unarmed and defenseless bystanders (which he later regretted). He also holds a strong disgust for the Deathwatch, considering them to be hypocritical, self-serving and dishonorable cowards to be considered Mandalorians. Despite these negative qualities, he still retains his Mandalorian honor, he doesn't believe on preying on the weak and he also greatly respects and admires brave and strong-willed individuals who stood up the Empire. He also surprisingly became fast friends with Ezra (due to bravery) and Zeb (due to being a part of two warrior cultures). He also has a crush on the Ghost's pilot Hera (much to Kanan's annoyance and disgust). He also has a spilt personality named "Set", an animalistic and bloodthirsty manifestation of his trauma. The persona itself was the reason why he attacked Imperial Academy on Ordo and therefore was killing the students against his own freewill (causing him to have little recollection of the events, but enough to realize his horrible crime). Trivia * He is voiced by Quinton Flynn, who's best known for voicing Raiden from the Metal Gear Series and Axel from the Kingdom Hearts series. * "Kirai" means Hate in Japanese, reflecting his savage, vengeful, aggressive and animalistic nature. * Kirai's mental instability sterns from the trauma he endured after watching his parents being slaughtered by an Imperial Inquisitor as well as being facially scared in the face by a terrible rock slide that also caused a brain injury (making the trauma even worse) on when a large rock hit his head. These factors are what made him into the person he is today. * His Set persona is named after the god of the desert, storms, disorder, violence and foreigners in the ancient Egyptian religion. * His Set persona is inspired by Raiden's "Jack the Ripper" persona from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, a stronger and more evil side of himself that he uses for good. Category:Fanon characters Category:Characters